To Love a Pharaoh
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Story for Rainbow-Claw. Mahado has been having "special" dreams about Atem and when his dreams start coming true he is more than ecstatic but why does Priest Seto have to stand in his way?


_His cold hands gentle touch my hot naked body. He smiles at me as his cold hand begins to stroke my weeping member. My breathe hitches when he suddenly puts his mouth on it. His hot mouth meets with my burning length and suddenly my whole body is on fire. He pulls off and flips me over. I feel a finger enter me and I moan. He slowly begins to prep me and I eagerly wait for him to be inside of me. He enters me and I scream out his name._

Mahado woke up with a start. He couldn't believe that he once again had a dream about Atem. When Mahado lifted up his sheets he noticed that he was still hard. He sighed heavily as he's hand reached down and he began to stroke himself. He didn't notice that someone else was in the room with him.

"So you're going to do that while I'm watching?" Mahado heard a very familiar voice say. When he looked up his face paled as he saw Priest Seto staring at him with an evil smirk on his face. Mahado froze as Seto walked over to him and touched his length through the sheets. Mahado couldn't help but moan as he was being stroked by Seto.

"Who were you having naughty dreams about?" Seto whispered in his ear.

Mahado finally got his mind together as he pushed Seto off of him. He glared at him and Seto laughed as he got off the bed and walked out of the room. He sighed as he got out of his bed and decided to go to the river to take care of his problem. As he reached the river, he began washing his body and the cold water began to take away his problem. It seemed to work until Mahado noticed Atem heading towards the river. He hid behind a rock so he could watch Atem and not get caught with a boner. He watched silently as Atem began stripping out of his clothes then slipped into the river. Mahado's hand grabbed onto his length as he began to watch Atem wash himself. He moaned as he was near cumming.

"Who's there?" Atem asked in alarm as he heard something coming from behind a rock.

Mahado froze as he waited for Atem to leave. He waited for what seemed like a long time before he decided to peek around the rock. He sighed in relief as he saw that Atem was no longer there. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against the rock and continued to stroke himself. When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Atem staring at him. There was a long awkward pause, as Mahado tried to come up with an excuse for why he was spying on Atem while he bathe and why he had a hard-on while watching Atem. Mahado lowered his hand from his member and turned his head away so that he wasn't staring at Atem in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mahado said as he bowed his head.

"Maybe I could help you with that?" Atem said with a smile on his face.

Mahado was shocked as his dreams seemed to become a reality. Atem bend down and claimed Mahado's cock into his mouth. Atem slowly lowered his mouth until he had the whole thing in his mouth. He then pulled up slowly until he only had the tip in his mouth. Mahado breathe hitched in his throat as Atem's tongue began to swirl around his slit. Atem tasted the pre-cum as he darted his tongue inside the slit. He then moved his mouth so he was deep throating him. Atem heard the moans coming Mahado and knew he was close. Atem pulled completely off of Mahado's cock and Mahado groaned. Atem stood up and grabbed Mahado's member and began pumping him. It didn't take long for Atem's hand to be covered in white. Mahado breathe began to return to normal as he watch Atem lick his hand.

"Next time maybe you could help me with something but not here," Atem said as he walked out of the river. Mahado nodded his head as he watched Atem put his clothes on and slowly walked away. Mahado stood there for a little while longer and a smile form on his face as the object of his dreams wasn't repulsed by him and wanted him to do something later. As he was about to pull himself out of the river he noticed that Seto was standing on the shore with his clothes. Mahado walked over to the shore and reached for his clothes. Seto moved away and laughed.

"So the person you were dream about was the Pharaoh. Tsk Tsk Tsk, a naughty boy like you should be punished," Seto said as he continued to hold back Mahado's clothes.

"That is not for you to decided," Mahado said annoyed. "Now give me back my clothes."

"Why when you look so good like that?" Seto asked with a smirk. "You look good flustered, out of breathe and…naked."

Mahado stopped in his tracks as he realized that Seto was toying with him. He held his hand out and expected Seto to give his clothes back. He lowered his hand when he saw that Seto wasn't giving his clothes back. Mahado glared at Seto and Seto just stared at him.

"Please giving me back my clothes," Mahado begged.

"Well I was going to have you go through the kingdom without your clothes but it seems you have learned your lesson: Don't mess with the Pharaoh," Seto stated as he threw Mahado's clothes at him.

Mahado quick put his clothes back on and glared at Seto as he walked away. As he watched  
Seto enter the palace again, Mahado wondered why Seto was interested in him being naked.


End file.
